


Rule 8 Applied

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Super Bowl XLIX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tony get a refresher on rule 8 at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 8 Applied

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone waiting on the next installment of A New Baseline, I am working on it. This idea just jumped me Sunday night and wouldn't let go.

To say the invitation is unexpected would be an understatement. It isn’t uncommon for the team to meet at Gibbs’ house for a case, a plot or a meal. But to receive an actual paper invitation to a party on a set time and day is both new and mildly unsettling.

The invitation also says beer and snacks will be provided. It isn’t the cheerful summons Abby would send but the wording isn’t gruff enough to have been written by Gibbs. Right down to the playful warning to “Pick a team ahead of time and root for them.”

Generally McGee avoids Superbowl parties, he doesn’t know much about football and drinking until you pass out holds no lure for him. But Delilah saw the invitation before he managed to find an excuse true enough to get him out of it and she wants to go.

When Bishop tells him she’s bringing Jake and that Tony had said something about Abby bringing Ranger Burt he knows he’s done for.

He and Delilah arrive a little late and find the others in the living room clustered in front of a wall mounted flat screen with plates of pizza and chicken wings. Tony starts to get up from his seat beside Gibbs when they come into the room but Abby pushes him back down as she comes over and begins hovering just a touch, getting them plates and drinks and coaxing Jimmy to scoot over toward Breena’s armchair a bit to make room for them.

By the time they’re all settled again the pre-game show is over and the kick off is taking place. No one seems to be watching the game all that intently and several soft conversations were taking place around the room. Tim begins to relax, especially when Abby calls for quiet at the commercial break.

Tony makes a face at the start of the halftime show and collects empty plates before retreating into the kitchen. At the sound of running water Abby bounces out of her chair and says, “I’m going to help Tony.”

A short time later McGee gets up to get a fresh beer, or rather a round for everyone, and stops short in the kitchen doorway when he hears Abby ask, “Was this supposed to be a couples’ night or did it just happen that way?”

“Did the invitation say ‘make sure to bring a date?’”

“And yet everyone did.”

“Let’s ask McNosy, shall we? Why’d you bring a date Timmy?”

“Because Delilah saw the invitation and wanted to come.”

“See Abbs, I just throw a rockin’ party.”

McGee fetches the round of beers and retreats without asking either of the questions this conversation has left him with.

When the half time show ends Gibbs shouts, “Tony get your ass back in here, the horrible music is over.”

Tony laughs, “Just a second Jethro, I’m making popcorn.”

Tony and Abby come back with popcorn, chips and dip.

Gibbs pulls Tony down beside him and Tony in turn drops one of the bowls of popcorn in Gibbs’ lap.

“Still mad I’m making you watch a Seahawks game?”

“Not mad. Just holding you to the terms.”

McGee has the distinct impression he’s missed something. He turns to Abby to ask discreetly but she’s animatedly discussing something with Jimmy. Probably as a distraction for Breena who is making quick work of a small bowl of chips.

When the Victoria’s Secret models begin rolling around on screen and Tony doesn't even comment McGee turns to tease him about being too old to even lust after them loudly anymore and finds him with his head on Gibbs’ shoulder having a quiet conversation.

Straining to hear he makes out “- one with the dinosaurs.”

Gibbs grins, “I’m beginning to think you have a crush on Chris Pratt.”

Just the fact that Gibbs knows who Chris Pratt is should be enough to leave McGee reeling, but instead it makes things start to fall into place.

The playful invitation. The big flat screen. Tony trying to play host. Abby teasing him about it being a couples’ night. Gibbs demanding Tony return after half time. All of it.

Only Tony would come out via football game, especially one Gibbs’ didn’t even want to be watching.

Gibbs’ voice pulls McGee from his musing, “We gonna have a problem McGee?”

“Not from me Boss.”

He turns back to Tony, “Rule Eight.”

“You’re lucky smug suits you Jethro.”

“Commercial break boys so shush,” Abby instructs imperiously.

McGee chuckles and everything seems settled.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't recall rule 8 is "Never take anything for Granted" or alternately "Never assume" I'm using the latter.


End file.
